


Sha la la la la la

by starr_falling



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, M/M, Merman Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock came to Earth to further his studies but found living amongst so many Humans more challenging than he had expected. Nor did he anticipate discovering a being who appeared to be part human and part fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sha la la la la la

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfmother8719](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmother8719/gifts).



> Written for [Wolfmother8719](http://ksarchive.com/viewuser.php?uid=12959). HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Title is from [“Kiss the Girl”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lOBc3QZD9w) from Disney’s _The Little Mermaid_.

Spock grit his teeth, though he knew it was illogical as the action would not allow him to block out the thoughts and emotions he was being bombarded with. He would much prefer to simply avoid crowds altogether but he needed supplies, making the trip to the crowded city an unfortunate necessity.

There had been a message from his mother waiting along with the most recent deposit credits. It was good to have seen her, heard her; more than was appropriate for a Vulcan. It was just one more reason his father had been correct, he should not have left Vulcan. The most pressing reason, of course, was his inability to shield his mind from the thoughts and emotions of the humans around him.

He had never suffered such problems on Vulcan, but then, Vulcans had their own mental shielding. Humans and many other species did not. When he had first arrived on Earth to attend Saybrook University he did not understand what was happening. Indeed, it was not until his first class that the problem began. While in the company of only a few humans their minds were easy to block, but the greater the number of minds, the more difficult it became to block them out.

He had searched every database and archive he had access to, and even a few he did not, and had been completely unable to find any answers to what was happening to him. Vulcans are touch telepaths - it should not matter how many people he was around - he should not be able to experience any of their thoughts or emotions.

He should have gone to a healer, should have allowed himself to be examined to determine what was wrong. But he had been unable to force himself to do so. He was afraid. It was illogical, but he feared anyone discovering his problem, a problem no true Vulcan would experience. He did not want to prove those who disparaged his human blood right, to show that he was inferior. So he had not gone, though he knew he should, that it was the logical thing to do.

Failing that, he should have returned to Vulcan where he had not experienced the problem. But he had struggled so hard to convince his father to allow him to study on Earth; returning would have felt like defeat. Pride, another illogical emotion, kept him on Earth where he continued to suffer from the problem.

As Spock made the final approach to the secluded and sheltered spot on the beach where he currently resided, he relaxed. Few people even ventured close to his camp, making it one of the only places he was free from mental assault. He had tried to live on campus when he first arrived, but had found it intolerable. There were simply too many unguarded minds. He had tried to build better shields, but it proved impossible with no reprieve in which to center himself. This remote spot on the beach had first served as a location in which he could meditate and build the shields he needed to go to classes, but now it was his home.

He knew his living here was another illogical decision, that there were likely homes as remote and removed where he would find peace. But living in such a home would require paying for it, the filing of paperwork, all things that would alert his parents to the fact he was not living on campus. They would inquire why he had chosen to move, and he could not bring himself to lie to them, anymore than he could tell them the truth. Lying by omission was difficult enough.

As Spock was entering the tent that was now his home, he felt the presence of another mind wash across his own. Normally, one mind alone would not push past his shields but the recent trip into town for supplies had all but destroyed them, leaving his mind wide open and raw. He tensed in expectation of pain, but was surprised by its absence. The other mind felt like a gentle rush, a flood of cool water soothing his abused mind.

Spock had never felt another mind like it. All the minds he had encountered on Earth had been loud, harsh, abrasive. None had been soothing or quiet, nor had felt so appealing. He turned from his home to search for the being who possessed such a mind, his curiosity once again getting the better of him.

It took only 2.7 minutes to find the being. Spock did not know what the being was but the fact that it was unconscious could have accounted for the quietness of its mind. It lay on the beach, partially immersed in the water. Its upper body appeared entirely humanoid with pale skin, fair hair and an attractive countenance. But starting at its hips the skin transitioned smoothly into silver scales that covered a single lower limb; a tail appearing similar to that of many of the species of fish that existed on Earth.

Spock had never heard of such a species, was intrigued by this mysterious being. He wondered how it was breathing given it was mostly out of the water. The steady rise and fall of his chest attested to the fact that it was breathing. It was not until he got closer that he realized it was injured. There was a small amount of blood on the side of its face, appearing to originate near the hairline.

Spock quickly knelt next to the being to check its vitals. He braced himself against the expectation of pain before touching its skin. The touch of its mind increased as expected, but the pain did not. Its mind was still as soothing and calm as when Spock had first felt it. Though, it flood his mind with foreign emotions, they were not overwhelming. The touch of its mind even seemed somehow natural.

Spock stared at the strange being in confusion and amazement, wondering what exactly that could mean. It was not until a particularly deep breath nearly displaced Spock’s hand that he was reminded of his task. Mentally scolding himself for letting his mind wander, Spock focused all his attention back on the task at hand.

The being was breathing easily and its pulse was strong and steady, but it did not awaken at Spock’s touch. Spock had equipment he could use to treat it but that would require moving the being to his tent, as the seawater would have a detrimental effect on the equipment. Spock was unsure if removing the being from the water would have a negative effect on its health. However, its upper body and even some of its tail were dry and did not seem to be suffering any deleterious effects, so he decided moving it was unlikely to cause more harm than allowing its woulds to go untreated.

Spock easily lifted the being over his shoulder and carried it back to his tent. He eased it down on the bedroll he slept on. It shifted slightly, expression showing discomfort but did not awaken. Spock retrieved the medical equipment from where it was stored out of the way and began an examination.

He was relieved to discover the injuries were minor - only a few minor lacerations. The one on his head was the worst of the damage, and the likely source of its slight concussion. The being was only sleeping rather than unconscious. Spock was somewhat surprised anyone could sleep through being moved in such a way, but he did not even know what the being was. Perhaps such a thing was normal for its species.

It took only a minute with the dermal regenerator to fix the being’s injuries. Once it was healed, Spock put away the medical supplies and contemplated what he should do next. The being did not seem as if it would awaken soon and Spock was still hurting from his recent trip amongst the humans; the most logical move would be to meditate to restore his shields. Were any other mind present right now, he did not think he would be able to achieve a meditative state let alone build his shield but the unknown being’s mind did not feel like an intrusion. It was, soothing, and felt oddly natural pressed against his own. He was quite sure it would not create problems for him as he meditated, though he was not certain why he felt such surety.

Of course, the only way to truly be sure was to test his hypothesis. After one more check of the beings vitals, Spock set back on his heels, hands clasped together, falling into a meditative state with the long ease of practice. The being’s mind flowed gently against his, presenting no deterrent and instead serving as a focal point of calm on which to focus.

* * *

Spock rose out of his meditative state to the feeling of being watched. He was not surprised on opening his eyes to find the being awake and watching him. He _was_ surprised at the unusually bright blue shade of its eyes. The being meet his gaze steadily; not shying away or challenging, merely looking. Spock could still feel its mind, though not as strongly as before he repaired his shielding. It was calm, curious and seemed to be suffering no ill effects from its injuries.

The moment of quiet contemplation was broken as the being opened its mouth. There were no words though, only a rough croak that developed into a harsh cough. Spock grabbed a bottle of water and passed it to the being, who accepted with a grateful smile. The being set up carefully before opening the bottle and drinking. It was at that point at which Spock realized the being had undergone a drastic physical transformation.

In place of the scaled tail it had possessed before were a set of legs. They appeared to be perfectly normal legs; fully formed, long and lean with a skin tone that matched his torso perfectly. Spock averted his gaze when he realized the being now appeared to be a fully human male. He tried to determine how and why such a transformation was possible but was distracted by images of the being’s well formed body.

“Hi,” he said. Spock forced himself to return his attention - and gaze - back to the being’s face.

“Hello. I am S’chn T’gai Spock.” Spock greeted. The being smiled, making his already attractive features appear even more so. Especially his eyes which seemed to glow with his happiness.

“I’m Jim,” he said. “Where are we? And how did I get here?”

“We are at a beach outside the city of San Francisco. I discovered you partially in the water. I brought you to my tent to treat the minor injuries you were suffering from.”

“Oh.” Jim seemed surprised, but also pleased. “Thank you.” He ducked his head, looking up at Spock through his lashes.

“You are welcome.” Spock was at a loss at what to say to this intriguing being. “If it is not too rude to ask, may I inquire manner of being are you? I have never heard of any being such as yourself and certainly not one who could alter his body the way you have.”

Jim blinked at him a moment, before cocking his head to one side. “I don’t mind, if you don’t mind me asking what _you_ are. I’ve never meet anyone like you before.”

“I am a Vulcan, from the planet Vulcan.” Spock replied.

Jim’s smile stretched even wider. “I’m a merman. I’m not surprised you’ve never heard of us before, there aren’t many merfolk around anymore. We live deep in the ocean and don’t often come near dry land. Most people on Earth don’t even believe we exist.”

“Fascinating,” Spock said. “Might I inquire why you have chosen to come ashore? And how you gained your injuries?”

“Curiosity,” Jim smiled, ducking his head again. “I’ve heard stories about the people on land, that some of them are even from other planets and I was curious.”

Spock nodded, he certainly could understand such a motivation. “As for the injuries, the rocks and tide were rougher than I was expecting. I got tossed around for a bit before I found a good place to try and come ashore.”

Jim shrugged. “I was pretty tired after that, though I certainly didn’t mean to fall asleep on the beach.”

“And now that you are here, what are your plans?”

“Uh, I don’t know really.” Jim shrugged again and blushed. Spock followed the charming flush down until he realized he was starting at Jim’s naked chest. He forced his gaze to return to Jim’s face, keeping tight rein on his bodily functions lest he blush as well. “I guess I thought I’d just get here and see what there was to do.”

Spock cocked his head as he regarded Jim. “Are you always this impulsive?”

Jim’s grin only got wider. “Yeah, pretty much. Drives my mom crazy.”

Jim’s mention of his mother made Spock reflect on his own mother’s likely reaction if she knew of the choices he had made since coming to Earth. It was not a happy thought. Before he could dwell on her disappointment too deeply, Jim spoke again.

“So, what are you doing here? I don’t know much about life on land but I didn’t think people usually lived on the beach.”

“They do not,” Spock answered frankly. There was no reason to lie to Jim and Spock found the idea quite distasteful. “I find I have - difficulty - living around to many people. The beach offers me the solitude and isolation I require.”

Though Jim looked intrigued he did not inquire further. Spock was grateful for the reprieve, having no desire to discuss his problem or the illogical decisions he had made. He and Jim simply stared at each other in silence. It was oddly comfortable and not at all awkward as he might have expected it to be.

The moment was interrupted by a loud sound that appeared to originate from Jim’s stomach. He flushed again, shooting Spock another bashful smile. Spock resisted following the path of his blush this time and merely quirked an eyebrow.

“Are you hungry?” Spock inquired, though he hardly needed to.

“Yeah, uh. Yes.”

Spock nodded, turning to sort through his recently acquired supplies. There was nothing fancy but he had food enough for the both of them. He handed Jim an apple to eat while he prepared a simple pasta dish.

They spoke little while eating or during the rest of the evening but Spock found he was comfortable and enjoyed the strange being’s presence nonetheless. By the time they retired for the evening - Jim wearing some of Spock’s clothes - he was in better mental health than he had been since leaving Vulcan.

* * *

The next three days passed quickly. Jim was insatiably curious and asked Spock questions about everything from what life was like on Vulcan, to what his favorite food was. And he was equaling willing to share his own knowledge with Spock. He even allowed Spock to scan him, both in his humanoid form and in his merman one. Spock studied the readings he had taken as Jim transitioned between forms utterly fascinated.

But now he was faced with an unpleasant reality. Though he had answered all of Jim’s questions to the best of his ability and had even taught him how to access information on Spock’s PADD, he could not satisfy all of Jim’s curiosity. There was much of Earth and Humans that Spock did not know.

Jim, rather than being discouraged, was delighted at the idea of them learning together. While it also appealed to Spock, the fact that they would have to venture out amongst people to achieve that goal did not.

But even without Jim’s never ending curiosity they would need to return to the city soon than later. With two people eating it, his food was running out sooner than it usually would. Jim was also in need of clothes as Spock’s were somewhat ill fitting. Not that Jim cared. Indeed he was just as happy to wear nothing and only donned the clothing at Spock’s request. But for his own peace of mind, Jim needed clothes. The merman was entirely too tempting; his physical beauty matched that of his mind making him nigh irresistible.

So, though he was loath to return to town so soon, he and Jim left at first light to walk down the beach to where they could board a bus that would take them into the city. Jim was fascinated by everything, asking numerous questions about anything and everything that caught his eye.

Spock enjoyed his enthusiasm and was quite relieved to let it distract him from the ever increasing crowd around them. They visited several places of interest in the city - including a museum - before heading to the shops for supplies.

The longer they spent at the shopping mall amongst the crowds, the harder it was for Spock to maintain his shields. Already he could feel the press of the minds around him, though he had yet to start hearing their thoughts. It was wearying but he could endure it, would endure it as long as was necessary.

A light touch to his hand brought a cool rush across his mind. It was a shock, both physically and mentally, and he nearly gasped aloud. He looked down at where Jim was touching him in surprise. The merman had never touched him in that way before and it was stimulating to be touched in such a manner.

When he finally raised him eyes to Jim’s, he looked worried and curious. Spock quirked an eyebrow at him but let one corner of his mouth raise to let him know the touch was welcomed; appreciated even. Jim smiled back much wider and brighter. He then used his grip on Spock to tow him toward another shop and Spock nearly bulked.

But as they grew closer to the crowd within, Spock was amazed to realize he could no longer feel the people around him. Instead, Jim’s mind was wrapped around his own, blocking all other input. Somehow, in some way Spock did not understand, Jim’s mind was shielding Spock’s keeping the errant thoughts and emotions of the people around them from mentally assaulting him. Had Jim not continued to pull him through the crowd he would have stood there trying to puzzle out this strange turn of events for quite some time.

It was not until Jim released him to sort through the clothes before him that Spock was brought back to full awareness of his surroundings. Without physical contact, Jim’s mind was no longer an all consuming presence in his own. But it was still close and served, if not to shut out the minds around them, to at least block them to an extent that allowed Spock to function.

Spock did not know what this new development meant but he was glad of it. As they left the shop with Jim’s purchases, Spock reached out. He took Jim’s hand, entwining their fingers in a way that was wholly inappropriate in public, especially with one who was not his bondmate. His parents would be quite disappointed in him for touching Jim in such a way without explaining what it meant but he found, as Jim’s happiness washed over him, that he was able to push such thoughts away.

* * *

It was the next day as Spock was answering more of Jim’s questions that the topic of Vulcan telepathy came up. Spock was ashamed to admit he considered - not lying - but omitting some information from his explanations. He did not want to give up the comfort of Jim’s mind but to continue to use him in such a manner without his permission was deplorable and he found he could not abuse Jim’s trust in him in such a way.

“Vulcans are touch-telepaths,” he paused to collect his thoughts. “We are capable of sensing the thoughts and emotions of others through touch.”

Jim did not appear alarmed by that. Indeed, he looked quite intrigued. “Is it only your hands or would any touch work? And do you have to touch somewhere specific, like the head, or would any spot work?”

“Any physical contact between myself and another would suffice, though our hands are especially sensitive and there are several spots which help facilitate closer mental contact.”

“Sensitive? In what way?” Jim asked.

“There is a much higher percentage of nerves in our hands as compared to the rest of our bodies. They are nearly three times as sensitive to both physical and mental stimulus. As a result Vulcans tend to be exceedingly conscious and careful of what we touch and we rarely allow our hands to touch another being.”

Jim considered him for a long moment before reaching out and deliberately stroking one finger from Spock’s wrist, to the tip of his middle finger. Spock shuddered at the sensations, both physical and mental. It was a pleasure unlike any he had known before. Vulcan minds were shielded and did not flow so easily together and he had always been careful to keep anyone from touching him in such a manner on Earth.

Spock opened his eyes, not remembering closing them, to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Jim’s eyes seemed to glow in the low light and his face was flushed as he bit down on his lip. Spock did the only thing he could do; he took Jim’s hand and showed him the proper way Vulcan’s kissed.

Jim shivered at the touch, eyes closing and lips parting on a moan. For the first time in his life Spock felt the desire to kiss as humans did. They both shuddered as he wrapped his free hand around the back of Jim’s neck, using the grip to pull him forward until he could press their lips together. The touch was electric, stimulating even as it soothed. Jim’s lips parted eagerly beneath his own, Spock was shocked at the touch of Jim’s tongue but did not hesitate to open for him.

The kiss seemed to last for ages, the slick warm press capturing all of his attention. Jim’s mind was glorious; he was open and warm, thrumming with lust and joy. Spock was swept away, unable to keep their minds separate and unwilling to even if he could have. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He had not had many lovers in his life and all had been Vulcans who shielded their minds as he shielded his. Sharing on this level was reserved for bondmates but Spock could not care about propriety, for in that moment he felt complete, as though he had found a part of himself he had never known he was missing.

“T’hy’la,” Spock breathed as they finally parted.

“Spock,” Jim was breathless, his eyes dilated to the point they almost appeared black. Spock knew they should talk about this, should discuss what this meant, make sure they were both feeling the same thing and not just lust. But as Jim stripped off his shirt, revealing a toned body and skin Spock knew to be deliciously soft, he could not bring himself to care in that moment. There would be plenty of time to speak later and the touch of Jim’s mind told him all he needed to know about how Jim felt.

Jim leaned in for another kiss but it was much briefer than the last. Instead he moved to kiss along Spock’s jaw, light brushes of lip on skin, making Spock shiver. Spock ran his hands over Jim’s chest, gripping his sides to steady himself as Jim turned his attention to Spock’s ear. The shock of a warm, wet touch wrung a moan from him. He tilted his head to allow Jim better access;  lips and tongue continued to drive all thought from his mind, until a light nip to the sensitive tip was nearly his undoing.

He pushed Jim gently away and quickly removed his own shirt. Removing his pants was rather more awkward in the small space of the tent but he did not stop until both he and Jim were bare. The long, lean muscles of Jim’s body as he stretched out beneath him were just as Spock remembered them from that first day. He drank Jim’s beauty in with his eyes, allowing himself to linger as he had not that day.

A touch to his wrist brought his eyes back to Jim’s. Spock leaned over him, hovering a moment before lowering his body onto Jim’s. The touch of so much skin was almost overwhelming, Jim’s mind surged against him, soothing even as his desire inflamed Spock. He pressed his forehead to Jim’s staring into his entrancing eyes for long moments, holding himself still until he had regained his composure.

“Spock,” Jim whispered, one hand running through his hair while the other scratched down his spine. Jim pulled Spock more firmly against him, pressing hot kisses to his face. Spock tried to capture Jim’s lips with his own but Jim tilted his head back, baring the tempting line of his neck. Spock took the move for the direction it was and kissed his way down the column of his throat to where his neck and shoulder joined. He nipped and suckled at the spot, loving the filthy moans his attentions dragged from Jim.

Once satisfied he had left a mark upon the delicate skin, he pulled back just enough to see Jim’s face as he rocked his body down into him. Jim’s eyes slid closed as they shuddered together at the sensation of their cocks sliding together. Jim rocked up into him, and they quickly found a rhythm, a give and take that brought them to the edge of climax.

Spock never once looked away from Jim’s face; he was determined not to miss a single moment of Jim’s pleasure. Their minds twined together much as their bodies moved in unison. Spock had never felt such a deep connection to a lover before, had never felt his mind blend with another’s so easily. As they began to peak, Jim’s body slowed to a stop. Spock was confused but stopped as well, body held tightly under control.

Jim cast out on hand, fumbling among the bags they had acquired early before pressing something into Spock’s hand. He was astonished to see a small bottle of lube. He meet Jim’s eye, mentally questioning Jim to be certain he wished to proceed. Jim’s smile was bright, his mind flashing images of his desires - Spock’s fingers within him, Jim bent nearly in half as Spock thrust into him - nearly pushing Spock over the edge.

Spock groaned, burying his face in Jim’s neck, needing long minutes to regain his control. Jim chuckled, his mind awash with wicked amusement. Spock pinched one of his nipples in retaliation, mentally smirking at Jim’s stuttered moan. Finally, when he no longer felt he would explode, he leaned back on his heels, reluctant to be parted from Jim’s warmth, no matter the necessity.

The lube was slick and cool on his fingers. Jim spread his legs as Spock settled between them, reaching out to circle Jim’s hole with one slick finger. The gasp of Spock’s name was nearly as arousing as the pleasure rolling off Jim’s mind. Spock slowly pressed one finger inside, pausing with just the tip inside to allow them both a moment to adjust. The heat and pressure on his finger was amazing. He bit the inside of his cheek, using the slight pain to temper the pleasure enough to allow him to continue.

Jim’s body opened beneath him as easily as his mind had and it was not long before Spock was burying three fingers in Jim’s body. Jim rocked back into every thrust of Spock’s fingers, moaning unabashedly. Spock was tempted to finish like that, fingers massaged by the heat and tightness of Jim’s hole but Jim was still projecting images of Spock mounting him - in a variety of positions - and Spock would not deny him what he wanted.

He pulled his fingers slowly from Jim’s body, slicking up his cock with the barest of touches. He paused before pressing into Jim, meeting his eyes, needing to watch him as they were joined. He pressed into the tight heat, unable to stifle his moans, barely able to keep his eyes open. Jim’s eyes rolled back into his head and his body arched, meeting Spock’s shallow thrusts, taking him deeper. Spock continued to rock gently, sliding further in with each thrust.

“Spock,” Jim gasped. “More, please.”

“Yes,” Spock pressed in until his hips meet Jim’s ass. “Jim, yes.” He stilled for a breath before pulling back so he could thrust in again. Jim meet him thrust for thrust; arching into him, hands gripping the bedding at his sides, head thrown back and neck bared.

Spock leaned down, biting lightly on the mark he had left earlier. Jim moaned, his mind sending a surge of pleasure into Spock’s, though Spock was unsure if it was the bite or the change in angle that precipitated it. He decided it did not matter as Jim’s hands rose to clutch at his back, nails biting into his skin in a way he would never have expected to enjoy.

It did not take long for the pleasure of their joined minds and bodies to reach it’s peak. Jim gasped and moaned, hands spasming and hips stuttering as he came. The intensity of his climax overwhelmed Spock, Jim’s pleasure flooding Spock’s mind until he knew nothing else, pushing his body over the edge. His own pleasure poured into Jim, wring the most delicious sounds out of him as their pleasure cycled between them.

Spock did not know how long it was before his awareness of the physical world returned. The separation of their minds, becoming two where once they had been one, was nearly intolerable.

He shifted to lie next to Jim, relieving him of his weight. He was as reluctant to end their physical union as he was their mental, but he could tell the position was fast approaching uncomfortable for Jim. Jim whined as Spock slipped out of him but did not otherwise protest. Spock rolled onto his back, pulling Jim with him so their positions were reversed.

Jim hummed in contentment, making himself comfortable against Spock’s chest. Spock ran his fingers through Jim’s hair, intrigued by it’s slight dampness, as he tried to process the intensity of their coupling. He had never experienced anything like the merger of their minds before, not even when he had melded with previous partners. It was strange and yet felt utterly natural, as if their minds had always meant to be in such a state and separation was an unnatural condition.

“It was you,” Jim interrupted his thoughts. Spock let his curiosity pass from his mind to Jim’s where they still touched. “I came ashore because of you. I had only meant to watch, to learn what I could without leaving the water because we’re taught its dangerous to go on land.

“But then I saw you.” His grip on Spock tightened for a moment before relaxing again. “You were so different from everyone else. And there was something, I can’t explain it, but. I felt drawn to you, the moment I saw you. Like somehow I knew you.”

“And I you, t’hy’la,” Spock replied, kissing Jim’s hair. He knew they would have to discuss this; what it meant, what their future would hold. But for now he was content, with Jim beside him and his happiness in his mind. They had more than enough time to make whatever decisions were necessary later. For now, he would appreciate the simple peace and contentment Jim’s presence brought him.


End file.
